Continental Homocide
by Szepasszony
Summary: CSI crossover. Three horrible murders have taken place in Las Vegas, but they have no leads until help comes through from other cities. Swarrick
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

**Chapter 1: **

Warrick sat next to Sara sifting through the stacks of files and papers looking for the one he needed. The case they were working on was one of the hardest ever. Three middle-aged women had been abducted on their way home from work. They had no eye witnesses, no DNA evidence or anything to attribute to the perpetrator. All they knew was how, when and where the victims were killed. Sighing loudly Sara leaned back in her chair, as Warrick found the file on the first victim.

"We _have_ to find something on this guy before he strikes again," she mumbled.

"Unfortunately we got nothing," Warrick replied running his hands over his face.

"Let's go over the victims again. Maybe we will find a clue," Sara grabbed the file in her partner's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Victim #1 **

Name: Marlene Johnson

Age: 32 years

Race: Caucasian

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 132 lbs.

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Green

Occupation: Secretary at law firm

Education: 2-year degree at community college

Family: Mother/Father: divorced, Mother lives in Ft. Worth, Texas, Father lives in Washington D.C., no siblings, single

Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to compression, vaginal trauma (raped), lacerations and bruising over entire body

Crime Scene: Alleyway off the strip

No blood evidence

Blood covered body

No trace evidence

Small folding knife found next to the body

Body was found next to a garbage dumpster

Discovered by city worker

Clothes were ripped apart.

No eye witnesses

Other Notes: Friend said that the victim left work and was supposed to go home, before she was supposed to leave for a 'girl's night out'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Victim #2 **

Name: Juanita Perez-Locklear

Age: 41 years

Race: Hispanic

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 157 lbs

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Occupation: Registered Nurse at Clark County Hospital

Education: 4-year – Bachelors Degree in Nursing

Family: Parents: deceased; 2 siblings, brother (twin) Julio lives in Oswego New York; sister Maria lives in Henderson Nevada. Married. Husband, Marc Locklear, car sales man. One child, daughter 4 years old, Kathryn Eva.

Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to smothering, vaginal trauma (raped), lacerations and bruising over entire body

Crime Scene: empty ware house half a mile from Clark County Hospital.

No blood evidence

No blood spatter, blood pooled around body

No trace evidence

Small folding knife found next to the body

Body was splayed in the corner of the warehouse

Discovered by security officer

Clothes were ripped apart

No eye witnesses

Other Notes: Coworkers said she left hospital after shift to head home. Never made it to car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Victim #3 **

Name: Dana Santini

Age: 37 years

Race: Native American

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 110 lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue - Grey

Occupation: Social Worker at Health Department

Education: Masters in Psychology

Family: Father deceased; Mother lives in Las Vegas Nursing home, Alzheimer's; Only child; divorced; no children; ex husband lives Los Angeles, teacher (high school)

Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to strangulation, vaginal trauma (raped), lacerations and bruising over entire body

Crime Scene: behind health department in parking lot.

No blood evidence

No blood spatter, blood pooled around body

No trace evidence

Small folding knife found next to the body

Left beside victims car

Discovered by co-worker

Clothes were ripped apart

No eye witnesses

Other Notes: Coworkers and friends say victim worked late a lot


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Good or Bad **

Jim Brass walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was exhausted and the night was still young. He sidestepped into the evidence room finding Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle sitting around a table looking at crime scene photos.

"Well I've got good news and bad news," he sighed as he leaned against the doorframe.

The two CSIs looked up from their papers. Brass could see that neither had had any sleep.

"Which would you like first?" the captain said as he moved farther into the room.

Shaking her head Sara leaned over the desk. "Let's hear the bad first, we might as well get it over with."

"We have 15 new victims."

Warrick stared in shock at the police detective. While Sara's response was loudly proclaimed.

"What?!" she shrieked.

People in the hallways stopped and turned towards the noise, before continuing their work in the lab. They knew that this case was rough and that they were bound to hear things they should just ignore. Sara screaming was one of them.

"Yeah, but it gets even better, 5 are from New York, 5 from Miami and 5 from Dallas. But the good news is the New York team has got some evidence on our guy. They will arrive sometime tomorrow along with the other cities' teams."

"So you contacted each team of investigators?" Warrick asked.

"Yep, I figured they might be of some help."

"Thanks," Sara murmured, "Did you tell Grissom?"

Brass nodded his head as he turned out of the room.

"Let's take a break. We need it," he called over his shoulder.

Sara and Warrick shrugged their shoulders and followed the captain out to get some rest before the new recruits came in.

(A/N: So any ideas who the teams will be?)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Miami

(LV Airport)

"Flight Number 127 from Miami now arriving"

"Finally," Sara shouted from her seat.

She and Warrick had been waiting for the plane to arrive for four hours, and both were bored and on edge. They wanted to close this case quickly, but the fact that the other three cities had failed to do that as well was setting some doubt with everyone.

Jim Brass walked through the sliding doors to the airport having spotted the two CSIs from the parking lot.

"They here yet," he asked as he sat down next to Sara.

"The flight just arrived, so it should be unloading in the next half an hour," Warrick replied seeing out of the corner of his eye that Sara had rolled hers.

45 minutes later

"Lt. Caine, Welcome to Vegas," Brass said as he shook his hand, "this is Warrick Brown, and Sara Sidle, two of the CSIs working on the case."

"Hello," the lieutenant replied, "this is Calliegh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, Maxine Valera, Dan Cooper and our ME Alexx Woods and Detective Frank Tripp."

Everybody greeted each other with a round of hellos and hand shakes.

"Grissom is at the office, but we figured after we get you guys to your hotel we would take to the lab," Warrick said as the group walked out.

"Trust me after that flight I think we rested enough," Calliegh spoke up, "When do the other cities arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning the team from Dallas, and then in the afternoon, New York City's team," Sara replied.

(At the Lab)

"Our AV Lab, Dan you can enjoy yourself in there, Archie Johnson should be around soon," Warrick replied as Cooper went off into the room.

Around the next corner Sara showed Maxine and Natalia the trace and DNA labs. They also warned them to watch out for Hodges, telling them that it would be in there best interest to try to ignore him.

Grissom turned the corner out of his office and saw Warrick and Sara with a team of CSIs.

"Hey Griss!" Warrick called, "Grissom this is Lt. Horatio Caine, Calliegh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, ME Alexx Woods and Detective Frank Tripp."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, though under better circumstances would have been ideal."

"We feel the same," Horatio nodded as he shook hands with Grissom, "All of our files should be here by now, so whenever you are ready to go over the facts on our cases we can start."

"The files should be the layout room, I'll just call Doc Robbins, so he can join us as well."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Similarities and Dallas

(Las Vegas Crime Lab, Layout Room)

Grissom, Warrick, and Sara sat at the layout table surrounded by the CSIs from Miami, their detective and their medical examiner. The door clicked open and Doc Robbins walked in.

"Sorry everybody, got backed up," he said once he sat down.

After the introductions, Sara and Warrick explained the three cases they had and Doc Robbins explained what had been done to the victims.

The Miami listened quietly and then they turned and looked at each other surprised.

"Well, basically the only differences in your cases and ours is the names, and family. Everything else is just the same," Calleigh said.

"Just the same?" Grissom asked.

"Our first victim was a 32 year old secretary, 5'2", about 132 lbs, caucasian, green eyes, blond hair, and a 2 year degree," Eric nodded as he recited their victim's stats.

"Cause of death verbatim," Alexx spoke next.

Then Horatio added, "Crime scene is the same, and the second and third are also alike."

"Which means he chooses his victims," Sara muttered.

"Premeditative murder," Ryan nodded.

"Do you know if your last two victims are identical to New York's and Dallas'?" Warrick asked.

"We didn't know about the other two cities until you called," Calleigh said.

"Which means their is no chance of a copy cat at work," Frank added.

(LV Airport)

"Ugh... I hate this place," Sara mumbled looking around the familiar airport.

"How long did you have to wait for us to arrive?" Calliegh asked the brunette sitting next to her.

"Not that long I guess, but I don't like sitting and doing nothing. I have to be doing something."

"Mmm... I know that feeling. I was the same way when Eric got hurt, it was hard to just sit and watch. The same thing with Ryan."

"What happened to them?"

"Well both were shot. About a year and a half ago Ryan was shot in the eye with a nail gun. And then recently Eric was shot in the side of his head with a long rifle. Eric barely made. It was really hard."

"Wow. Seems we have more in common. Brass was shot recently as well. We thought we were going to lose him. He had a vest on, but the bullet came right by it into his chest."

"Yeah. They don't protect enough do they."

Sara nodded and looked back out into the airport, seeing people scurring to the destinations.

"Flight Number 295 from Dallas now arriving"

"Finally," the two girls echoed, giggling at each other afterwards.

A/N: Okay so you guys are going to get sick of the notes about who is speaking, but with the number of characters there are I really don't have a choice. Plus I don't want to give up any of the characters. So sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Welcome

(Las Vegas Airport)

"Here we go again," Sara said, as she saw the team from Dallas get off the plane.

"Actually, it's here you go again, this is my first time," Calliegh smiled.

"Thanks," Sara laughed at the blond CSI.

"Miss Sidle?" a tall man with a Stedson hat and cowboy boots asked holding his hand out towards Sara.

"Yes, but you guys can call me Sara, this is Calliegh Dusquense she is from Miami," Sara answered as she shook the man's hand.

"I am Cordell Walker, this is Ranger Jimmy Trivette, Ranger Sydney Cooke, Ranger Francis Gage, and Distict Attorney Alex Cahill-Walker," Walker introduced everybody.

"Well the Miami team is of course here already, and the New York team will be here later this afternoon. My supervisor Gil Grissom has asked us to let you drop your stuff off at your hotel, then to bring you to the lab."

"That works for us, we are ready to get this guy put away," Trivette answered.

(Las Vegas Crime Lab, Layout Room)

Sara and Calliegh brought the Dallas team in and after introductions, they got right down to business.

"Okay, we have already figured out that this guy has already chosen who he will kill and everything with it. But because we only have three victims and your two teams have 5 we need to see if your last two victims are identical," Grissom explained.

"How identical are the victims?" Sydney asked.

"Very, everything but the person's name and family," Warrick answered handing over the files on Vegas' three victims.

The rangers and the Miami CSIs went through the files noting that everything was similiar. Everybody started seperating the victims together and went through the photos looking for anything out of place or something someone might have missed. After two hours Warrick noted that New York's team would be landing in an hour, so he and Gage headed off to the airport. While everybody else waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New York City & Victims #4

(Las Vegas Airport)

"I hate planes!" cried a man as he disembarked a plane.

"You hate everything," a black man beside him commented while he shook his head.

"No I don't hate everything, I love a good drink. Which is what I need after that trip."

"We need one too for having been stuck in a confined space with you, John," his companion replied.

Warrick Brown walked up to the group of them, "Welcome to Las Vegas, I am Warrick Brown, this is Ranger Francis Gage from Dallas, you must be the team from SVU."

"Thanks. I am Captain Don Cragen, and these are Detectives Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, John Munch, our A.D.A. Casey Novak and ME Melinda Warner."

(Las Vegas Crime Lab)

"Hello, Judy. Are the files from New York City here yet?" Warrick asked as he, Gage, and the latest team walked through the doors of the lab.

"Right here," the secretary handed him a stack of files in a box.

"Let's go to the back everybody should be there," Warrick said as the group walked farther into the lab.

"Okay Cpt. Cragen, can you tell us how similar the last two victims from your city is to Miami and Dallas?" Grissom asked.

"Almost completely, name and family is different. That's it."

Miami, Dallas, and New York City then pulled out all their files from the Victim 4:

Victim #4

Name: (Miami) Chanesse Miller

(Dallas) Desiree Prince

(New York) Merci Trance

Age: 24

Race: African American

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Occupation: Waitress

Education: High School Diploma

Family: (Miami) Mother/Father married living in South Miami, no siblings, single

(Dallas) Mother/Father deceased when victim was 8 years old, raised by aunt. Aunt lives in Dallas, single

(New York) Mother/Father divorced, living in New York City; 2 siblings, brother, Michael, deceased killed in gang shooting, sister Monique, age 15 still in high school lives with mother, single

Cause of Death: asphixiation due to compression; vaginal trauma and raped; lacerations and bruising over entire body

Crime Scene: abandon parking deck, about 1 mile from place of work, no blood evidence, no trace evidence. Body was found lying in a prone position in far end of parking deck. Discovered by random citizen (cleared). Victim's clothes ripped apart.

Other Notes: Was on the way to work, never made it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Victim #5 and the Lack of Help

Victim #5

Name: (Miami) Amaya Lee

(Dallas) Inari Wong

(New York) Misa Tasaki

Age: 27

Race: Asian American

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 102 lbs.

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Occupation: Beautician

Education: Technical College

Family: (Miami) Mother/Father married living in Daytona Beach, 2 siblings, sister, Aniko, age 18 high school senior, lives with parents, brother, Haruki, age 23, at UCF in Orlando, majoring in computer technology; single

(Dallas) Mother/Father live in Ft. Worth, TX, no siblings, single

(New York) Mother lives in Albany, NY; Father lives in Okinawa, Japan; sister, Sakura, age 19, works as a waitress in New York City

Cause of Death: asphixiation due to strangulation; vaginal trauma and raped; lacerations and bruising over entire body

Crime Scene: behind a dumpster of a restaurant, about 1 mile from victims home, no blood evidence, no trace evidence. Discovered by restaurant owner (cleared). Victim's clothes ripped apart.

Other Notes: Victim frequented the restaurant, had left the restaurant and was heading home.

….

"So now we need to find all of the local beauty salons here in Vegas, see which has a 27 year old Asian American that fits the other victims profile," Grissom said as he pulled his glasses off, "and a restaurant that has a 24 year old African American as well."

"You do realize how many there are in this city?" Sara looked at him sarcastically.

"I guess it's good that all of this wonderful help is here for you and Warrick. Right?" he answered.

"Hey! What about you?" Warrick spoke up.

"Paperwork from the Sheriff," with that said Grissom walked out.

"Have you noticed that he always leaves the dirty work for us, unless there are bugs or an experiment to do?" Sara asked.

"Yes I have," Warrick sighed, "Looks like it is up to all of us?"

"I can guess on the restaurants, but how many beauty salons are there in Las Vegas?" Olivia inquired.

"Just many." Warrick answered as he pulled out a phone book.

Author's Note: I am so sorry! I know I have written anything for this story, but I couldn't think of anything and I still can't. I just hope that once school starts back up and I get bored in my classes my writing will once again flourish.

Author's Note (01/13/08) I realized I made not comment on victims #4 in this so it has been updated. Sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I changed Chapter 10, so if you haven't read the new version I would suggest doing that before reading this.

Chapter 11: Serial Killer Strikes Again

Jim Brass walked into the crime lab and went straight to the largest layout room finding it filled with the four teams.

"Hey Brass, have your found anybody fitting the descriptions of the other victims?" Warrick asked from the farthest corner.

Flipping open his small notebook from his breast pocket, he replied, "Yes, I have. Name is Virginia 'Ginny' Williams, works at Vegas All-Nighter, her husband, daughter, and parents live here in Vegas as well."

"How did you get all that?" Ranger Cooke asked.

"Her body was found about two hours ago just off the strip," he replied.

"Damn," someone muttered while the rest just shook their heads and sighed.

Sara, Olivia, Ranger Trivette, and Ryan went out to the crime scene while the rest stayed and kept looking for a match to victim #5.

…

(Crime Scene)

"Hey Sara, the body is over there by the corner. ME is already here," the officer said as he lifted up the crime tape.

David was kneeling down by the body as the four walked over.

"Hi, David," Sara smiled slightly as she set her camera down and opened her case for a pair of gloves.

"Hello, everything is the same as the other cities, and there is no kind of transfer from the perp to give us any clue, sorry," David looked up sliding his glasses back up his nose.

"Weren't really expecting any," Ryan commented.

…

(Crime Lab)

Grissom walked into the layout room, and not looking around at anybody, said, "I heard we have a new victim."

"Yeah, Sara went to the crime scene, she did call to tell us that there didn't look to be anything to tie to our killer," Warrick answered.

"How is it coming on locating the next victim?"

"Well, we have at least thirty shops so far that have an Asian-American working there. We plan to head out soon to check them out."

"Take Catherine, Nick and Greg, as well as some officers with you. Ecklie and I have to go see the Sheriff."

"Better you than me," Warrick nodded and went back to looking through the phone book.

…

Over the next day and a half the teams went to every salon in Las Vegas. Well not every one but most of them. And twelve had a woman matching the description.

Now all they had to do was figure out how to watch them and catch the killer at the same time.

The Sheriff and the Crime Lab were at odds with each other over whether they should make an alert or not on the serial killers next victim.

Alert the media, and the killer, or keep quiet and put the next victim at even more risk????


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Going Gambling

All of the possible victims were left with a small business cared that had simple directions printed on the back.

Come to Sam Braun's Casino

At 3:00 pm. Tomorrow.

Give the hostess the words: Timeless Vegas

The teams hoped that all of them would show. If not well, that was just a bigger worry.

….

Everybody sat waiting in a conference room in the casino. The security cameras and any other surveillance had been turned off in the room.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies," Grissom spoke as he stood up in front of them, "my name is Gil Grissom and I am from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. You all have been gathered here because of your similarities with victims from New York City, Miami, and Dallas."

A small buzzing sound developed as they all started whispering.

"I understand this is all hard to imagine, but one of you is in grave danger."

"How do you know which one?" somebody from the room spoke up.

"As of right now we don't. All we know is that all of you have parallels with each other. Everybody here is Asian American, age 27, height 5'1", weight 102, eye color brown, hair color black, education Technical College and are beauticians. Am I correct?"

The teams watched the women look around at each other whispering again.

"You all are going to be split into smaller groups and we are going to put transmitting devices on you that we expect you to keep on your persons at all times. The device will be wireless, and we can hear and see what is going on around you. It will also tell us your location based on GPS. My colleagues are going to call out your names and they will give you your device as well as answer any questions you might have. Thank you for your time."

Silently Grissom sat down, as Warrick stepped forward calling out the names on his list. This kept going on for about an hour and then they all moved around the room to distribute the transmitters. The teams had worked tirelessly making one for each person that was completely different from the other. Some had a necklace, a pin, earrings a brooch or some other object.

It was going to be a long wait, until the killer showed back up again, hopefully before anybody got hurt.


End file.
